Movement therapy
Movement therapy is the use of bodily movement used to improve mental and physical health. Types of movement therapy include: *Concentrative movement therapy *Constraint-induced movement therapy Mechanism of action See also *Art therapy *Creative arts therapy *Dance therapy *Exercise *Music therapy *Physical therapy *Recreation therapy References *Amighi, J. K., Loman, S., Lewis, P., & Sossin, K. M. (1999). The meaning of movement: Developmental and clinical perspectives of the Kestenberg Movement Profile. Amsterdam, Netherlands: Gordon and Breach Publishers. *Appel, C., & Fraenkel, D. (2004). Editorial: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 26(1) Spr 2004, 3-4. *Appel, C., & Welsh, D. (2006). Co-Editors' Report: The Rhythm of Entrepreneurship--The Art of Getting Out in the World: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 28(1) Jun 2006, 41-44. *Appel, C., & Welsh, D. (2006). Editorial: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 28(2) Oct 2006, 57-58. *Baars, M. (1996). Making the present come alive. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Bacon, J. (2007). Psyche moving: "Active imagination" and "focusing" in movement-based performance and psychotherapy: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 2(1) Mar 2007, 17-28. *Batson, G., & Deutsch, J. E. (2005). Effects of Feldenkrais awareness through movement on balance in adults with chronic neurological deficits following stroke: A preliminary study: Complementary Health Practice Review Vol 10(3) Oct 2005, 203-210. *Baum, R. (2007). Looking backward, dancing forward: A student's encounter with the practice of dance movement therapy: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 34(3) 2007, 249-255. *Behrman, A. L. (1996). Analysis of the movement initiation problem in Parkinson's disease: Practice as an intervention. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ben-Asher, S., Koren, B., Tropea, E. B., & Fraenkel, D. (2002). Case Study of a Five Year-Old Israeli Girl in Movement Therapy with Case Discussion: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 24(1) 2002, 27-43. *Berrol, C. F. (2004). The Expanding Options of Experimental Research Design in Dance/Movement Therapy. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Berrol, C. F. (2004). How to Mix Quantitative and Qualitative Methods in a Dance/Movement Therapy Research Project. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Berrol, C. F. (2006). Neuroscience meets dance/movement therapy: Mirror neurons, the therapeutic process and empathy: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 33(4) 2006, 302-315. *Berrol, C. F. (2006). Review of An Introduction to Medical Dance/Movement Therapy: Health Care in Motion: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 33(2) 2006, 153-155. *Berrol, C. F., & Cruz, R. F. (2004). Different Conceptualizations of Research: A Reader's Guide to This Text. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Berrol, C. F., Ooi, W. L., & Katz, S. S. (1997). Dance/movement therapy with older adults who have sustained neurological insult: A demonstration project: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 19(2) Fal-Win 1997, 135-160. *Bertolaso, Y. (2004). Floor design in dance and dance therapy. Expressiveness, message, and energetical-structuring effects and potential: Musik-, Tanz- und Kunsttherapie Vol 15(4) 2004, 167-184. *Best, P. A. (2000). Theoretical diversity and clinical collaboration: Reflections by a dance/movement therapist: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 27(3) 2000, 197-211. *Bojner-Horwitz, E., Theorell, T., & Anderberg, U. M. (2003). Dance/movement therapy and changes in stress-related hormones: A study of fibromyalgia patients with video-interpretation: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 30(5) 2003, 255-264. *Bonenfant, Y. (2006). The embodied politics of intention, therapeutic intervention and artistic practice: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 1(2) Sep 2006, 115-127. *Bosak, C. K., & Jack, M. (2006). Results of dance therapy and dynamic movement meditation with patients in a psychotherapeutic inpatient setting: Musik-, Tanz- und Kunsttherapie Vol 17(3) 2006, 136-145. *Bowman, M. H., Taub, E., Uswatte, G., Delgado, A., Bryson, C., Morris, D. M., et al. (2006). A treatment for a chronic stroke patient with a plegic hand combining CI therapy with conventional rehabilitation procedures: Case report: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 21(2) 2006, 167-176. *Bradley, K. K. (2006). Crossing the Boundaries: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 28(1) Jun 2006, 45-48. *Brauninger, I. (2006). Review of Dance/movement therapists in action. A working guide to research options: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 1(1) Mar 2006, 86-88. *Brauninger, I. (2006). Treatment modalities and self-expectancy of therapists: Modes, self-efficacy and imagination of clients in dance movement therapy: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 1(2) Sep 2006, 95-114. *Broach, E., & Dattilo, J. (2001). Effects of aquatic therapy on adults with multiple sclerosis: Therapeutic Recreation Journal Vol 35(2) 2001, 141-154. *Broocks, A., Meyer, T. F., George, A., Pekrun, G., Hillmer-Vogel, U., Hajak, G., et al. (1997). The role of exercise in the treatment of psychiatric disorders: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 47(11) Nov 1997, 379-393. *Burrill, R. R. (2001). The effects of teaching/learning environments on the creative process of learning evidenced through a movement analysis tool: The Kestenberg Movement Profile. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bush, D. H. (1998). Creativity in real-world engineering concept design. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Caf, B., Kroflic, B., & Tancig, S. (1997). Activation of hypoactive children with creative movement and dance in primary school: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 24(4) 1997, 355-365. *Caldwell, C. (2004). American Dance Therapy Association 38-super(th) Annual Conference Keynote Address: The Power of Stillness, the Glory of Motion: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 26(1) Spr 2004, 9-15. *Callaghan, K. (1996). Torture--The body in conflict: The role of movement psychotherapy. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Capello, P. P. (2006). Training Dance/Movement Therapists: The International Challenge: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 28(1) Jun 2006, 31-40. *Cattaneo, D., & Cardini, R. (2001). Computerized system to improve voluntary control of balance in neurological patients: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 4(6) Dec 2001, 687-695. *Charles, J., & Gordon, A. M. (2005). Critical review of constraint-induced movement therapy and forced use in children with hemiplegia: Neural Plasticity Vol 12 (2-3) 2005, 245-261. *Charles, J. R., Wolf, S. L., Schneider, J. A., & Gordon, A. M. (2006). Efficacy of a child-friendly form of constraint-induced movement therapy in hemiplegic cerebral palsy: A randomized control trial: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 48(8) Aug 2006, 635-642. *Chen, K.-M., Hsu, Y.-C., Chen, W.-T., & Tseng, H.-F. (2007). Well-being of institutionalized elders after Yang-style Tai Chi practice: Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 16(5) May 2007, 845-852. *Cho, Y. W., Jang, S. H., Lee, Z. I., Song, J. C., Lee, H. K., & Lee, H. Y. (2005). Effect and appropriate restriction period of constraint-induced movement therapy in hemiparetic patients with brain injury: A brief report: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 20(2) 2005, 71-74. *Christie, D., Hood, D., & Griffin, A. (2006). Thinking, Feeling and Moving: Drama and Movement Therapy as an Adjunct to a Multidisciplinary Rehabilitation Approach for Chronic Pain in Two Adolescent Girls: Clinical Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 11(4) Oct 2006, 569-577. *Cooper, D. (1996). Beginning with the body. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Cruz, R. F. (2004). What Is Evaluation Research? Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Cruz, R. F., & Berrol, C. F. (2004). Dance/movement therapists in action: A working guide to research options. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Cruz, R. F., & Berrol, C. F. (2004). What Does Research Have to Do with It? Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Cruz, R. F., & Koch, S. C. (2004). Issues of Validity and Reliability in the Use of Movement Observations and Scales. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Cruz, R. F., & Sabers, D. L. (1998). Dance/movement therapy is more effective than previously reported: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 25(2) 1998, 101-104. *Dadkhah, A. (1998). The effects of dohsa-hou on body consciousness in disabled sportsmen: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 40(3) Sep 1998, 134-143. *Dalenberg, C. J. (1995). Art and Movement as Aids in Treatment and Diagnosis: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 40 (6), Jun, 1995. *Davis, M., & Markus, K. A. (2006). Misleading Cues, Misplaced Confidence: An Analysis of Deception Detection Patterns: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 28(2) Oct 2006, 107-126. *Dayanim, S., Goodill, S. W., & Lewis, C. (2006). The Moving Story Effort Assessment as a Means for the Movement Assessment of Preadolescent Children: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 28(2) Oct 2006, 87-106. *de Tommasi, V. (1999). Dance-movement-therapy (DMT) and eating disorders: A possible method of approach: Psicoterapia e Istituzioni: Review of Psychoanalytical Methodological Research and Clinical Experiences Vol 6(1-2) 1999, 129-145. *de Winter, B., & Drozdek, B. (2004). Psychomotor Therapy: Healing by Action. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Deboer, D. P. (2006). The exploratory use of partner dancing as an adjunct to couples counseling. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dekker, K. (1996). Why oblique and why Jung? London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Deluca, S. C. (2002). Intensive movement therapy with casting for children with hemiparetic cerebral palsy: A randomized controlled crossover trial. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *DeMatteo, C., Bain, J. R., Galea, V., & Gjertsen, D. (2006). Botulinum toxin as an adjunct to motor learning therapy and surgery for obstetrical brachial plexus injury: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 48(4) Apr 2006, 245-252. *Dennis, R. J. (1999). Functional reach improvement in normal older women after Alexander Technique instruction: Journals of Gerontology: Series A: Biological Sciences and Medical Sciences Vol 54A(1) Jan 1999, M8-M11. *DePauw, K. P., & Doll-Tepper, G. (2000). Toward progressive inclusion and acceptance: Myth or reality? The inclusion debate and bandwagon discourse: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 17(2) Apr 2000, 135-143. *Dosamantes-Beaudry, I. (1999). Divergent cultural self construals: Implications for the practice of dance/movement therapy: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 26(4) 1999, 225-231. *Dosamantes-Beaudry, I. (1999). A psychoanalytically informed application of dance/movement therapy. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Driver, S., Rees, K., O'Connor, J., & Lox, C. (2006). Aquatics, health-promoting self-care behaviours and adults with brain injuries: Brain Injury Vol 20(2) Feb 2006, 133-141. *Dulicai, D. (2005). Marian Chace Foundation Annual Lecture: October 2004 In Honor of the Spirit of Continuity: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 27(1) Mar 2005, 5-22. *Dulicai, D., & Berger, M. R. (2005). Global dance/movement therapy growth and development: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 32(3) 2005, 205-216. *Dulicai, D., & Hill, E. S. (2007). Expressive movement. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Eliasson, A.-C., Bonnier, B., & Krumlinde-Sundholm, L. (2003). Clinical experience of constraint induced movement therapy in adolescents with hemiplegic cerebral palsy--a day camp model: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 45(5) May 2003, 357-358. *Ellis, R. (2001). Movement metaphor as mediator: A model for the dance/movement therapy process: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 28(3) 2001, 181-190. *Erfer, T., & Ziv, A. (2006). Moving toward cohesion: Group dance/movement therapy with children in psychiatry: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 33(3) 2006, 238-246. *Erwin-Grabner, T., Goodill, S. W., Hill, E. S., & Von Neida, K. (1999). Effectiveness of dance/movement therapy on reducing test anxiety: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 21(1) Spr-Sum 1999, 19-34. *Fallis, C. H. (2002). In the dancing is the stillness: An inquiry into the nature and meaning of spiritual experiences that occur during movement therapy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Farber, K. (2001). When bodies matter: Teaching adolescents about community, critical consciousness, and identity through movement. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Farr, M. (1997). The role of dance/movement therapy in treating at-risk African American adolescents: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 24(2) 1997, 183-191. *Finney, N. J. (2002). Spirit spinning: An exploration of the healing potential of cosmic dance and its relationship to the vortex as a symbol of generativity. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Flinn, N. A. (2003). Development of automaticity during treatment of motor deficits in stroke survivors. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Forinash, M. (2004). Qualitative Data Collection and Analysis: Interviews, Observations, and Content Analysis. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Frank, Z. (1997). Dance and expressive movement therapy: An effective treatment for a sexually abused man: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 19(1) Spr-Sum 1997, 45-61. *Frego, R. J. D. (1995). Music movement therapy for people with AIDS: The use of music movement therapy as a form of palliative care for people with AIDS: International Journal of Arts Medicine Vol 4(2) Fal 1995, 21-25. *Geraets, J. J. X. R., Goossens, M. E. J. B., van Haastregt, J. C. M., de Groot, I. J. M., de Bruijn, C. P. C., de Bie, R. A., et al. (2006). Implications of process evaluation for clinical effectiveness and clinical practice in a trial on chronic shoulder complaints: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 61(1) Apr 2006, 117-125. *Gillot, A. J., Holder-Walls, A., Kurtz, J. R., & Varley, N. C. (2003). Perceptions and Experiences of Two Survivors of Stroke Who Participated in Constraint-Induced Movement Therapy Home Programs: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 57(2) Mar-Apr 2003, 168-176. *Goldberg, S. P. (1998). An exploration of an occupational therapy treatment program of movement skills and body image in anorectic patients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Goodill, S. W. (2003). An introduction to medical dance/movement therapy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Goodill, S. W. (2005). An introduction to medical dance/movement therapy: Health care in motion. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Goodill, S. W., & Cruz, R. F. (2004). Single-Subject Designs in Clinical Dance/Movement Therapy Research. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Goodill, S. W., & Morningstar, D. M. (1993). The role of dance/movement therapy with medically involved children: International Journal of Arts Medicine Vol 2(2) Fal 1993, 24-27. *Gorden-Cohen, N. (1987). Vietnam and reality: The story of Mr. D: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 10 1987, 95-109. *Gordon-Cohen, N. (1987). Vietnam and reality--The story of Mr. D: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 10 1987, 95-109. *Gottschalk, G., & Boekholt, C. (2004). Body-therapeutic work with borderline patients: PTT: Personlichkeitsstorungen Theorie und Therapie Vol 8(3) Sep 2004, 154-160. *Gray, A. E. L. (2001). The body remembers: Dance/movement therapy with an adult survivor of torture: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 23(1) Spr-Sum 2001, 29-43. *Green, J. (2004). Postpositivist Inquiry: Multiple Perspectives and Paradigms. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Groene, R., II, Zapchenk, S., Marble, G., & Kantar, S. (1998). The effect of therapist and activity characteristics on the purposeful responses of probable Alzheimer's disease participants: Journal of Music Therapy Vol 35(2) Sum 1998, 119-136. *Gullickson, T., & Ramser, P. (1994). An Introduction to Dance Movement Therapy in Psychiatry; and Dance Movement Therapy: Theory and Practice: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 39 (1), Jan, 1994. *Hadar, B. (2001). The therapeutic approach to the body in psychoanalysis and its relation to movement therapy and bioenergetic analysis: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 29(3) Dec 2001, 483-490. *Hadar-Harash, B. (1997). The treatment approach to the body: Between psychoanalysis, movement therapy and bioenergetics: I: Sihot/Dialogue: Israel Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 11(2) Mar 1997, 125-131. *Hadar-Harash, B. (1997). The treatment approach to the body: Between psychoanalysis, movement therapy and bioenergetics: II: Sihot/Dialogue: Israel Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 11(3) Jun 1997, 206-213. *Hamsen, R., Beudels, W., & Holter, G. (2004). Attention deficit-hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) in childhood. Towards the development of movement-oriented interventions: Zeitschrift fur Sportpsychologie Vol 11(3) 2004, 91-102. *Hanna, J. L. (2004). Applying Anthropological Methods in Dance/Movement Therapy Research. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Hanson, N., Gfeller, K., Woodworth, G., Swanson, E. A., & et al. (1996). A comparison of the effectiveness of differing types and difficulty of music activities in programming for older adults with Alzheimer's disease and related disorders: Journal of Music Therapy Vol 33(2) Sum 1996, 93-123. *Harris, D. A. (2007). Pathways to embodied empathy and reconciliation after atrocity: Former boy soldiers in a dance/movement therapy group in Sierra Leone: Intervention: International Journal of Mental Health, Psychosocial Work & Counselling in Areas of Armed Conflict Vol 5(3) Nov 2007, 203-231. *Hart, H. (2005). Can constraint therapy be developmentally appropriate and child-friendly? : Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 47(6) Jun 2005, 363. *Hartshorn, K., Olds, L., Field, T., Delage, J., Cullen, C., & Escalona, A. (2001). Creative movement therapy benefits children with autism: Early Child Development and Care Vol 166 2001, 1-5. *Hays, K. F. (1999). Being fit: Ethical issues relevant to exercise and therapy. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Hays, K. F. (1999). The next steps: Education, training, and marketing. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Hays, K. F. (1999). Pacing oneself: Exercise and substance abuse recovery. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Hays, K. F. (1999). The process of change. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Hays, K. F. (1999). Theory and practice in the therapeutics of exercise. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Haythorne, D., & Cedar, L. (1996). The story of Roundabout: Creation of a group practice. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Heller, M. C. (2007). The golden age of body psychotherapy in Oslo I: From gymnastics to psychoanalysis: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 2(1) Mar 2007, 5-15. *Hervey, L., & Kornblum, R. (2006). An evaluation of Kornblum's body-based violence prevention curriculum for children: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 33(2) 2006, 113-129. *Hervey, L. W. (2000). Artistic inquiry in dance/movement therapy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hervey, L. W. (2004). Artistic Inquiry in Dance/Movement Therapy. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Higgens, L. (2001). On the value of conducting dance/movement therapy research: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 28(3) 2001, 191-195. *Ho, R. T. H. (2005). Effects of dance movement therapy on Chinese cancer patients: A pilot study in Hong Kong: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 32(5) 2005, 337-345. *Hokkanen, L., Rantala, L., Remes, A. M., Harkonen, B., Viramo, P., & Winblad, I. (2003). Dance/movement therapeutic methods in management of dementia: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 51(4) Apr 2003, 576-577. *Holden, S. (1986). Review of Dance-Movement Therapy, Mirror of Ourselves. The Psychoanalytic Approach: Group Analysis Vol 19(1) Mar 1986, 91-93. *Hopman-Rock, M., Staats, P. G. M., Tak, E. C. P. M., & Droes, R.-M. (1999). The effects of psychomotor activation programme for use in groups of cognitively impaired people in homes for the elderly: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 14(8) Aug 1999, 633-642. *Hormann, K. (2006). Movement traces as means of evaluation of music therapy: Musik-, Tanz- und Kunsttherapie Vol 17(3) 2006, 146-155. *Horwitz, E. B., Kowalski, J., Theorell, T., & Anderberg, U. M. (2006). Dance/movement therapy in fibromyalgia patients: Changes in self-figure drawings and their relation to verbal self-rating scales: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 33(1) 2006, 11-25. *Horwitz, E. B., Theorell, T., & Anderberg, U. M. (2004). New technique for assessment of self-perception in fibromyalgia patients: A pilot study with video-interpretation: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 31(3) 2004, 153-164. *James, J. (1996). Poetry in motion: Drama and movement therapy with people with learning disabilities. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Jensen, S. M. (1997). Multiple pathways to self: A multisensory art experience: Art Therapy Vol 14(3) 1997, 178-186. *Jeong, Y.-J., Hong, S.-C., Lee, M. S., Park, M.-C., Kim, Y.-K., & Suh, C.-M. (2005). Dance movement therapy improves emotional responses and modulates neurohormones in adolescents with mild depression: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 115(12) Dec 2005, 1711-1720. *Jones, M. C., Walley, R. M., Leech, A., Paterson, M., Common, S., & Metcalf, C. (2007). Behavioral and psychosocial outcomes of a 16-week rebound therapy-based exercise program for people with profound intellectual disabilities: Journal of Policy and Practice in Intellectual Disabilities Vol 4(2) Jun 2007, 111-119. *Kaji, M., Miyagi, T., Ito, A., Komori, C., & Matsuo, T. (2002). Development of a Dance/Movement Therapy Program in Japan: A Case Study: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 24(1) 2002, 17-26. *Karcher, S. (2001). "In my fingertips I don't have a soul anymore": Body psychotherapy with survivors of torture: Insights into work with Concentrative Movement Therapy. Baltimore, MD: Johns Hopkins University Press. *Karcher, S. (2004). Body Psychotherapy With Survivors of Torture. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Karkou, V., & Sanderson, P. (2001). Report: Theories and assessment procedures used by dance/movement therapists in the UK: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 28(3) 2001, 197-204. *Kelly, A., & Daniel, C. (1996). Beginning to work with the elderly. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Kerr, C. (2002). Translating "mind-in-body": Two models of patient experience underlying a randomized controlled trial of Qigong: Culture, Medicine and Psychiatry Vol 26(4) Dec 2002, 419-447. *Kessler, I. C. (1998). Sounding our way to wholeness: Linking the metaphorical and physical voice in a pilot study with women using breath, voice and movement. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kierr, S. (2007). "Sit down and be quiet!": Dance and movement therapy in an inner city elementary school after-care program: Camilleri, Vanessa A (Ed). *Kis Glavas, L. (1996). Effects of the rehabilitation through movement program on the undesirable ways of behaviour in children with delayed cognitive development: Hrvatska Revija Za Rehabilitacijska Istrazivanja Vol 32(2) 1996, 35-50. *Knox, V., & Evans, A. L. (2002). Evaluation of the functional effects of a course of Bobath therapy in children with cerebral palsy: A preliminary study: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 44(7) Jul 2002, 447-460. *Koch, S. C. (2007). Defenses in movement: Video-analysis of conflict patterns in group communication: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 2(1) Mar 2007, 29-45. *Koch, S. C. (2007). Review of Arts therapies: A research based map of the field: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 2(2) Sep 2007, 151-153. *Koch, S. C., & Brauninger, I. (2005). International Dance/Movement Therapy Research: Theory, Methods, and Empirical Findings: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 27(1) Mar 2005, 37-46. *Koch, S. C., & Brauninger, I. (2006). International Dance/Movement Therapy Research: Recent Findings and Perspectives: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 28(2) Oct 2006, 127-136. *Koch, S. C., Cruz, R. F., & Goodill, S. W. (2001). The Kestenberg Movement Profile: Performance of novice raters: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 23(2) Fal 2001, 71-87. *Koshland, L., & Wittaker, J. W. B. (2004). PEACE Through Dance/Movement: Evaluating a Violence Prevention Program: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 26(2) Fal 2004, 69-90. *Koyama, T., Sano, K., Tanaka, S., Hatanaka, T., & Domen, K. (2007). Effective targets for constraint-induced movement therapy for patients with upper-extremity impairment after stroke: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 22(4) 2007, 287-293. *Krantz, A. M. (1999). Growing into her body: Dance/movement therapy for women with eating disorders: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 21(2) Fal-Win 1999, 81-103. *Krason, K. (2003). Kinesthetic strategy of diagnosis and support to aid children's development: Early Child Development and Care Vol 173(2-3) Jun 2003, 193-205. *Krason, K., & Szafraniec, G. (1999). Directive and non-directive movement in child therapy: Early Child Development and Care Vol 158 1999, 31-42. *Kubota, N. (2001). An analysis of the therapeutic process of Dosa therapy. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *La Barre, F. (2005). The Kinetic Transference and Countertransference: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 41(2) Apr 2005, 249-279. *Lai, S.-M., Studenski, S., Richards, L., Perera, S., Reker, D., Rigler, S., et al. (2006). Therapeutic Exercise and Depressive Symptoms After Stroke: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 54(2) Feb 2006, 240-247. *Laumer, U., Bauer, M., Fichter, M., & Milz, H. (1997). Therapeutic effects of the Feldenkrais method (awareness through movement) in eating disorders: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 47(5) May 1997, 170-180. *Leahy, D. (2004). How and Why Movement Works: A Movement Workshop for Adults with Schizophrenic Disorders: Social Work with Groups Vol 27(2-3) 2004, 113-127. *Lee, M. S., Kang, C.-W., Lim, H.-J., & Lee, M.-S. (2004). Effects of Qi-training on anxiety and plasma concentrations of cortisol, ACTH, and aldosterone: A randomized placebo-controlled pilot study: Stress and Health: Journal of the International Society for the Investigation of Stress Vol 20(5) Dec 2004, 243-248. *Lee, T.-C. (2004). Development of Dance Therapy in Taiwan: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 26(1) Spr 2004, 47-49. *Lemieux, A. (2001). Contact movement therapy for clients with eating disorders. Boca Raton, FL: CRC Press. *Lewis, P. (2003). Dancing with the Movement of the River: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 25(1) Spr 2003, 17-37. *Liepert, J. (2006). Motor Cortex Excitability in Stroke Before and After Constraint-induced Movement Therapy: Cognitive and Behavioral Neurology Vol 19(1) Mar 2006, 41-47. *Lillie, R., & Mateer, C. A. (2006). Constraint-based Therapies as a Proposed Model for Cognitive Rehabilitation: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 21(2) Mar-Apr 2006, 119-130. *Lin, K. C., Wu, C. Y., Wei, T. H., Lee, C. Y., & Liu, J. S. (2007). Effects of modified constraint-induced movement therapy on reach-to-grasp movements and functional performance after chronic stroke: A randomized controlled study: Clinical Rehabilitation Vol 21(12) Dec 2007, 1075-1086. *Lishman, J. (1985). Movement education and severely subnormal children: A review of the literature: Early Child Development and Care Vol 21(1-3) 1985, 135-253. *Lishman, J. W. (1986). An investigation into the effects of training programmes upon movement leading to dance with E.S.N.(S) children: Early Child Development and Care Vol 23(2-3) 1986, 139-168. *Lobo, Y. B., & Winsler, A. (2006). The Effects of a Creative Dance and Movement Program on the Social Competence of Head Start Preschoolers: Social Development Vol 15(3) Aug 2006, 501-519. *Loman, S. (1998). Employing a developmental model of movement patterns in dance/movement therapy with young children and their families: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 20(2) Fal-Win 1998, 101-115. *Loman, S. (2004). Remembering Penny Parker Lewis (1946-2003): American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 26(1) Spr 2004, 5-7. *Loman, S., & Foley, L. (1996). Models for understanding the nonverbal process in relationships: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 23(4) 1996, 341-350. *Loman, S. T. (2005). Dance/Movement Therapy. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Low, K. G., & Ritter, M. (1998). "Dance/movement therapy is more effective than previously reported": Response to Cruz and Sabers: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 25(2) 1998, 105-107. *Lundy, H., & McGuffin, P. (2005). Using dance/movement therapy to augment the effectiveness of therapeutic holding with children: Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatric Nursing Vol 18(3) Jul-Sep 2005, 135-145. *Lynn, K. (2007). Review of Body process: A gestalt approach to working with the body in psychotherapy: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 2(1) Mar 2007, 75-76. *MacLellan, C. L., Grams, J., Adamsa, K., & Colbournea, F. (2005). Combined use of a cytoprotectant and rehabilitation therapy after severe intracerebral hemorrhage in rats: Brain Research Vol 1063(1) Nov 2005, 40-47. *Mark, V. W., & Taub, E. (2003). Cortical reorganization and the rehabilitation of movement by CI therapy after neurological injury. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Mark, V. W., & Taub, E. (2004). Constraint-induced movement therapy for chronic stroke hemiparesis and other disabilities: Restorative Neurology and Neuroscience Vol 22(3-5) 2004, 317-336. *Mark, V. W., Woods, A. J., Mennemeier, M., Abbas, S., & Taube, E. (2006). Cognitive assessment for CI therapy in the outpatient clinic: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 21(2) 2006, 139-146. *McComb, J. J. R., & Clopton, J. R. (2003). The effects of movement, relaxation, and education on the stress levels of women with subclinical levels of bulimia: Eating Behaviors Vol 4(1) Mar 2003, 79-88. *McKenna, M. (2001). The application of Tai Chi Chuan in rehabilitation and preventive care of the geriatric population: Physical & Occupational Therapy in Geriatrics Vol 18(4) 2001, 23-34. *Meadows, A. (2002). Approaches to music and movement for children with severe and profound multiple disabilities: Australian Journal of Music Therapy Vol 13 2002, 17-27. *Meekums, B. (2005). Responding to the embodiment of distress in individuals defined as obese: Implications for research: Counselling & Psychotherapy Research Vol 5(3) Sep 2005, 246-255. *Meinzer, M., Elbert, T., Djundja, D., Taub, E., & Rockstroh, B. (2007). Extending the Constraint-Induced Movement Therapy (CIMT) approach to cognitive functions: Constraint-Induced Aphasia Therapy (CIAT) of chronic aphasia: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 22(4) 2007, 311-318. *Mendelsohn, J. (1999). Dance/movement therapy with hospitalized children: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 21(2) Fal-Win 1999, 65-80. *Mennemeyer, S. T., Taub, E., Uswatte, G., & Pearson, S. (2006). Employment in households with stroke after Constraint-Induced Movement therapy: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 21(2) 2006, 157-165. *Mills, N. (2001). The experience of fragmentation in psychosis: Can mindfulness help? Philadelphia, PA: Whurr Publishers. *Mills, N., & Allen, J. (2000). Mindfulness of movement as a coping strategy in multiple sclerosis: A pilot study: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 22(6) Nov-Dec 2000, 425-431. *Millstein, B. M. (1999). Effects of a prejudice reduction program utilizing creative movement on the racial/ethnic attitudes and identity of adolescents. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Moneta, M. E. (2001). Psychotherapy centered in body and movement: Application in the treatment of somatoform and panic disorders: Intersubjetivo Vol 3(1) Jun 2001, 125-132. *Morris, D. M., Shaw, S. E., Mark, V. W., Uswatte, G., Barman, J., & Taub, E. (2006). The influence of neuropsychological characteristics on the use of CI therapy with persons with traumatic brain injury: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 21(2) 2006, 131-137. *Murdoch, H. (2007). Review of Dance movement therapy. Theory, research and practice (2nd ed.): Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 2(2) Sep 2007, 153-156. *Murow, E., & Unikel, C. (1997). La musicoterapia y la terapia de expresion corporal en la rehabilitacion del paciente con esquizofrenia cronica: Salud Mental Vol 20(3) Sep 1997, 35-40. *Musicant, S. (2001). Authentic movement: Clinical considerations: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 23(1) Spr-Sum 2001, 17-28. *Nadeau, S. E., & Wu, S. S. (2006). CIMT as a behavioral engine in research on physiological adjuvants to neurorehabilitation: The challenge of merging animal and human research: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 21(2) 2006, 107-130. *Naylo, C. E., & Bower, E. (2005). Modified constraint-induced movement therapy for young children with hemiplegic cerebral palsy: A pilot study: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 47(6) Jun 2005, 365-369. *Nemetz, L. D. (1995). Dance/movement therapy: Speaking the language of self: International Journal of Arts Medicine Vol 4(2) Fal 1995, 26-31. *Nicholas, M. (2003). Introduction: Action methods in group therapy. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Page, S. J., Levine, P., & Hill, V. (2007). Mental practice as a gateway to modified constraint-induced movement therapy: A promising combination to improve function: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 61(3) May-Jun 2007, 321-327. *Pallaro, P. (1996). Self and body-self: Dance/movement therapy and the development of object relations: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 23(2) 1996, 113-119. *Palleschi, L., De Gennaro, E., Sottosanti, G., Vetta, F., Ronzoni, S., Lato, P. F. A., et al. (1998). The role of exercise training in aged subjects with anxiety-depression syndrome: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Suppl 6 1998, 381-384. *Park, S.-W., Butler, A. J., Cavalheiro, V., Alberts, J. L., & Wolf, S. L. (2004). Changes in Serial Optical Topography and TMS during Task Performance after Constraint-Induced Movement Therapy in Stroke: A Case Study: Neurorehabilitation & Neural Repair Vol 18(2) Jun 2004, 95-105. *Parvia, R. (2004). My Own Ritual, the Story of My Integration and Renewal: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 26(1) Spr 2004, 43-45. *Payne, H. (2004). Becoming a client, becoming a practitioner: Student narratives of a dance movement therapy group: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 32(4) Nov 2004, 511-532. *Payne, H. (2006). Editorial: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 1(2) Sep 2006, 89-91. *Payne, H. (2007). Editorial: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 2(2) Sep 2007, 79-80. *Pearson, J. (1996). Discovering the self through drama and movement. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Pearson, J. (1996). Marian Lindkvist and movement with touch. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Peichl, J., & Schmitz, U. (2000). In-patient therapy of trauma: Trauma exposure or trauma limitation? The utilization of Konzentrative Bewegungstherapie (KBT; concentrative movement therapy) in the clinical practice: Psychotherapeut Vol 45(2) Mar 2000, 82-89. *Pickett, T. C., Fritz, S. L., Ketterson, T. U., Glueckauf, R. L., Davis, S. B., Malcolm, M. P., et al. (2007). Telehealth and constraint-induced movement therapy (CIMT): An intensive case study approach: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 31(1) 2007, 5-20. *Plevin, M. (1996). Shape shifting from anthropomorphic to human form: Conscious body ego development in a recovering substance abuser: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 23(2) 1996, 121-129. *Polatajko, H. J., Rodger, S., Dhillon, A., & Hirji, F. (2004). Approaches to the Management of Children with Motor Problems. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Pylvanainen, P. (2003). Body Image: A Tripartite Model for Use in Dance/Movement Therapy: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 25(1) Spr 2003, 39-55. *Remmington, J., & Robertson, K. (2006). Launch of Body, Movement & Dance in Psychotherapy: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 1(2) Sep 2006, 93-94. *Richards, L., Rothi, L. J. G., Davis, S., Wu, S. S., & Nadeau, S. E. (2006). Limited dose response to Constraint-Induced Movement Therapy in patients with chronic stroke: Clinical Rehabilitation Vol 20(12) Dec 2006, 1066-1074. *Rintala, P., Pienimaki, K., Ahonen, T., Cantell, M., & Kooistra, L. (1998). The effects of a psychomotor training programme on motor skill development in children with developmental language disorders: Human Movement Science Vol 17(4-5) Aug 1998, 721-737. *Rivers, E. D. (2008). The effects of a distributed delivery of lower extremity constraint-induced movement therapy compared to a massed delivery of the same intervention for chronic lower extremity motor deficits following stroke. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ro, T., Noser, E., Boake, C., Johnson, R., Gaber, M., Speroni, A., et al. (2006). Functional Reorganization and Recovery After Constraint-Induced Movement Therapy in Subacute Stroke: Case Reports: Neurocase Vol 12(1) Feb 2006, 50-60. *Robbins, A. (1998). Dance/movement and art therapies as primary expressions of the self. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Rosevear, K., & Butler, J. (2007). Reflections on ADMT UK research conference: Mind the gap: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 2(1) Mar 2007, 69-73. *Sandel, S. L., & Johnson, D. R. (1996). Theoretical foundations of the structural analysis of movement sessions: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 23(1) 1996, 15-25. *Sase, R., & Sasaki, Y. (2005). The Influence of First Space Exercise on the Effect of Standard Exercise in Autogenic Training: Japanese Journal of Autogenic Therapy Vol 24(1-2) Mar 2005, 24-36. *Schaechter, J. D., Kraft, E., Hilliard, T. S., Dijkhuizen, R. M., Benner, T., Finklestein, S. P., et al. (2002). Motor recovery and cortical reorganization after constraint-induced movement therapy in stroke patients: A preliminary study: Neurorehabilitation & Neural Repair Vol 16(4) Dec 2002, 326-338. *Scharfetter, C. (1999). Schizophrenic ego disorders--argument for body-including therapy: Schweizer Archiv fur Neurologie und Psychiatrie Vol 150(1) 1999, 11-15. *Schauer, M., & Mauritz, K.-H. (2003). Musical motor feedback (MMF) in walking hemiparetic stroke patients: Randomized trials of gait improvement: Clinical Rehabilitation Vol 17(7) Nov 2003, 713-722. *Schaverien, J., & Odell-Miller, H. (2005). The arts therapies. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Scheuermann, K. (2002). The fascination of the flying balls--chances of an interdisciplinary method in dance pedagogies: Musik-, Tanz- und Kunsttherapie Vol 13(4) 2002, 178-187. *Schmais, C. (1999). The Marian Chace Foundation Annual Lecture Groups: A door to awareness: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 21(1) Spr-Sum 1999, 5-18. *Schmais, C., & Diaz-Salazar, P. (1998). BERN--A method for analyzing dance/movement therapy groups: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 25(3) 1998, 159-165. *Schmerling, J. D., & Kerins, M. R. (1987). Stimulating communication in a child with elective mutism: Collaborative interventions: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 10 1987, 27-40. *Schmitz, U. (2005). Concentrative movement therapy for coping with trauma: PTT: Personlichkeitsstorungen Theorie und Therapie Vol 9(1) Mar 2005, 30-35. *Schreiber-Willnow, K. (2002). Can treatment results in Concentrative Movement Therapy be described by means of a grid? : Psychologische Beitrage Vol 44(3) 2002, 366-382. *Schreiber-Willnow, K., & Seidler, K.-P. (2002). Is body-oriented psychotherapy a female matter? A clinical process-outcome study of concentrative movement therapy: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 52(8) Aug 2002, 343-347. *Schreiber-Willnow, K., & Seidler, K.-P. (2005). Long-Term Stability of Body Experience after In-Patient Group Psychotherapy with Concentrative Movement Therapy: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 55(8) Aug 2005, 370-377. *Seidler, K.-P. (2001). Concentrative movement therapy (KBT): Results of empirical research: Psychotherapeut Vol 46(4) 2001, 223-231. *Seidler, K.-P., & Schreiber-Willnow, K. (2004). Concentrative Movement Therapy as Body-Oriented Psychotherapy for Inpatients With Different Body Experience: Psychotherapy Research Vol 14(3) Sep 2004, 378-387. *Seidler, K.-P., Schreiber-Willnow, K., Hamacher-Erbguth, A., & Pfafflin, M. (2002). Concentrative Movement Therapy in practice: Frequency - duration - setting - disorders treated: Psychotherapeut Vol 47(4) Jul 2002, 223-228. *Seidler, K.-P., Schreiber-Willnow, K., Hamacher-Erbguth, A., & Pfafflin, M. (2003). Are body oriented psychotherapists unlike other psychotherapists? Therapeutic self-concept of therapists for Concentrative Movement Therapy (KBT): Psychotherapeut Vol 48(2) Mar 2003, 117-121. *Seidler, K.-P., Schreiber-Willnow, K., Hamacher-Erbguth, A., & Pfafflin, M. (2004). Burned-Out or Stimulated? - Professional Experience of Body-Oriented Psychotherapists Based on Therapists for Concentrative Movement Therapy (KBT): Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 54(5) May 2004, 224-229. *Senroy, S., & Senroy, P. (2007). Rediscover, reclaim and rejoice: The Sesame approach of drama and movement therapy with exploited girls in India: Camilleri, Vanessa A (Ed). *Serlin, I. (2007). The embodied self: The new bridge between psychoanalysis and the moving body: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 52 (33), 2007. *Serlin, I. A. (2006). Dance/Movement Therapy: A New Mind-Body Therapy: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 51 (20), 2006. *Sime, W. (2002). Guidelines for clinical application of exercise therapy for mental health case studies. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Singer, A. J. (2006). Review of Dance movement therapy: A creative psychotherapeutic approach (creative therapies in practice): Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 1(1) Mar 2006, 85-86. *Smail, M. (1996). Moving through a block in psychotherapy. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Smail, M. (1996). Sharing the space inside: One-to-one work with people with profound learning disabilities. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Soth, M. (2006). Towards an integration of objectifying and (inter)subjective stances in relation to the body in psychotherapy: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 1(2) Sep 2006, 143-154. *Stanish, H. I., McCubbin, J. A., Draheim, C. C., & Mars, H. v. d. (2001). Participation of adults with mental retardation in a video- and leader- directed aeorobic dance program: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 18(2) Apr 2001, 142-155. *Steckler, L. H. (2006). Somatic soulmates: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 1(1) Mar 2006, 29-42. *Sterr, A. (2004). Training-based interventions in motor rehabilitation after stroke: Theoretical and clinical considerations: Behavioural Neurology Vol 15(3-4) 2004, 55-63. *Sterr, A., & Freivogel, S. (2003). Motor-improvement following intensive training in low-functioning chronic hemiparesis: Neurology Vol 61(6) Sep 2003, 842-844. *Sterr, A., & Saunders, A. (2006). CI therapy distribution: Theory, evidence and practice: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 21(2) 2006, 97-105. *Stromsted, T. P. (2000). Re-inhabiting the female body: Authentic Movement as a gateway to transformation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sunderland, A., & Tuke, A. (2005). Neuroplasticity, learning and recovery after stroke: A critical evaluation of constraint-induced therapy: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(2) May 2005, 81-96. *Sweet, J. K. (2008). Effects of intensive mobility training on an individual with Parkinson's disease: A case study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Syz, J. (1996). Working with symbol in the mental health centre. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Tang, Q., Yang, Q., Hu, Z., Liu, B., Shuai, J., Wang, G., et al. (2007). The effects of willed movement therapy on AMPA receptor properties for adult rat following focal cerebral ischemia: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 181(2) Aug 2007, 254-261. *Taub, E. (2004). Harnessing Brain Plasticity through Behavioral Techniques to Produce New Treatments in Neurorehabilitation: American Psychologist Vol 59(8) Nov 2004, 692-704. *Taub, E., Griffin, A., Nick, J., Gammons, K., Uswatte, G., & Law, C. R. (2007). Pediatric CI therapy for stroke-induced hemiparesis in young children: Developmental Neurorehabilitation Vol 10(1) Jan-Mar 2007, 3-18. *Taub, E., & Uswatte, G. (2000). Constraint-induced movement therapy based on behavioral neuroscience. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Taub, E., & Uswatte, G. (2006). Constraint-Induced Movement therapy: Answers and questions after two decades of research: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 21(2) 2006, 93-95. *Taylor, J. (2007). Authentic movement: The body's path to consciousness: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 2(1) Mar 2007, 47-56. *Taylor-Piliae, R. E., & Haskell, W. L. (2007). Tai Chi exercise and stroke rehabilitation: Topics in Stroke Rehabilitation Vol 14(4) Jul-Aug 2007, 9-22. *Thompson, D. M. (1997). Dance/movement therapy with the dual-diagnosed: A vehicle to the self in the service of recovery: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 19(1) Spr-Sum 1997, 63-79. *Thornton, S. (1996). Laban and the language of movement. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Torrance, J. (2003). Autism, Aggression, and Developing a Therapeutic Contract: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 25(2) Fal 2003, 97-109. *Trautmann-Voigt, S., Voigt, B., Lichtenberg, J. D., & Fehlberg, W. (2002). The Meaning of Movement and Space in Psychotherapy--Mr. K.'s Case: Selbstpsychologie: Europaische Zeitschrift fur psychoanalytische Therapie und Forschung/ Self Psychology: European Journal for Psychoanalytic Therapy and Research Vol 3(10) 2002, 491-514. *Truppi, A. M. (2001). The effects of dance/movement therapy on sexually abused adolescent girls in residential treatment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Tsang, H. W. H., Mok, C. K., Yeung, Y. T. A., & Chan, S. Y. C. (2003). The effect of Qigong on general and psychosocial health of elderly with chronic physical illnesses: A randomized clinical trial: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 18(5) May 2003, 441-449. *Uswatte, G., & Taub, E. (1999). Constraint-induced movement therapy: New approaches to outcome measurement in rehabilitation. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Uswatte, G., & Taub, E. (2005). Implications of the Learned Nonuse Formulation for Measuring Rehabilitation Outcomes: Lessons From Constraint-Induced Movement Therapy: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 50(1) Feb 2005, 34-42. *Uswatte, G., Taub, E., Morris, D., Barman, J., & Crago, J. (2006). Contribution of the shaping and restraint components of Constraint-Induced Movement therapy to Treatment Outcome: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 21(2) 2006, 147-156. *Uswatte-Aratchi, G. (2002). Accelerometry: A new technique for objectively measuring real-world actual amount of use of an impaired extremity in rehabilitation patients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *van der Veer, G. (2007). Introduction: Intervention: International Journal of Mental Health, Psychosocial Work & Counselling in Areas of Armed Conflict Vol 5(3) Nov 2007, 177-178. *Waller, D., Pleven, M., & Groterath, A. (1999). Introducing new psychosocial elements into already functioning systems: The case of art psychotherapy, dance movement therapy and psychodrama at the Centro Italiano di Solidarieta. Florence, KY: Taylor & Frances/Routledge. *Ward, T. E., Soraghan, C. J., Matthews, F., & Markham, C. (2007). A concept for extending the applicability of constraint-induced movement therapy through motor cortex activity feedback using a neural prosthesis: Computational Intelligence and Neuroscience Vol 2007(Q3) 2007, 1-9. *Watson, N. M., Wells, T. J., & Cox, C. (1998). Rocking chair therapy for dementia patients: Its effect on psychosocial well-being and balance: American Journal of Alzheimer's Disease Vol 13(6) Nov-Dec 1998, 296-308. *Westland, G. (2006). Personal reflections on Gerda Boyesen 1922-2005: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 1(2) Sep 2006, 155-160. *Wheeler, L., & Griffin, H. C. (1997). A movement-based approach to language development in children who are deaf-blind: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 142(5) Dec 1997, 387-390. *Whitaker, P. (2005). Moving art, moving worlds performing the body in visual arts and art therapy: Canadian Art Therapy Association Journal Vol 18(2) Fal 2005, 27-34. *Wiener, D. J., & Oxford, L. K. (2003). Action therapy with families and groups: Using creative arts improvisation in clinical practice. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Wiener, D. J., & Oxford, L. K. (2003). Introduction: Action methods in family therapy. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Wilkinson, N., Srikumar, S., Shaw, K., & Orrell, M. (1998). Drama and movement therapy in dementia: A pilot study: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 25(3) 1998, 195-201. *Willis, C. (1987). Legal and ethical issues of touch in dance/movement therapy: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 10 1987, 41-53. *Wilner, K. B. (1999). Core energetics: A therapy of bodily energy and consciousness. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Wittenberg, G. F., Chen, R., Ishii, K., Bushara, K. O., Eckloff, S., Croarkin, E., et al. (2003). Constraint-Induced Therapy in Stroke: Magnetic-Stimulation of Motor Maps and Cerebral Activation. Erratum: Neurorehabilitation & Neural Repair Vol 17(3) Sep 2003, 197. *Wittenberg, G. F., Chen, R., Ishii, K., Bushara, K. O., Taub, E., Gerber, L. H., et al. (2003). Constraint-Induced Therapy in Stroke: Magnetic-Stimulation Motor Maps and Cerebral Activation: Neurorehabilitation & Neural Repair Vol 17(1) Mar 2003, 48-57. *Wolbrecht, E. T. (2007). Adaptive, assist-as-needed control of a pneumatic orthosis for optimizing robotic movement therapy following stroke. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wu, C.-y., Lin, K.-c., Chen, H.-c., Chen, I. h., & Hong, W.-h. (2007). Effects of modified constraint-induced movement therapy on movement kinematics and daily function in patients with stroke: A kinematic study of motor control mechanisms: Neurorehabilitation & Neural Repair Vol 21(5) Sep-Oct 2007, 460-466. *Wyman-McGinty, W. (1998). The body in analysis: Authentic movement and witnessing in analytic practice: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 43(2) Apr 1998, 239-260. *Yang, K. H., Kim, Y. H., & Lee, M. S. (2005). Efficacy of QI-therapy (External Qigong) for elderly people with chronic pain: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 115(7) Jul 2005, 949-963. *Yardley, L., & Donovan-Hall, M. (2007). Predicting Adherence to Exercise-Based Therapy in Rehabilitation: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 52(1) Feb 2007, 56-64. Category:Movement Category:Psychotherapy Category:Music therapy